The plot
by Ilogicaly logical
Summary: Blackstar and Corbin, are lured into separate traps.  Blackstar is with Mistress Maka.  I'm with Tsubaki & Patty. I spoil myself. LEMON! NOT FOR THE KIDDIES.


This one was encouraged I may or may not continue on the "Kid"napping story.  
>Warning: This will contain Reverse-rape, Threesome (WOOT).<br>People in it. Maka With Blackstar. Me, Patty and Tsubaki.

Sitting on a railing Corbin yawns and puts a cigarette in his mouth. "Its a boring day." He says laying down on the stone block. Going to light his smoke up he feels it snatched from his mouth. "Hey." He shouts. Sitting up he is looking down the barrel of a gun. "Those will kill you." Tsubaki says shaking her head. "And we can't have that yet." The gun says with Patty's voice.

"What is this a sudden intervention, since when did you two care, Better yet how can you stop me. I can just go get more." He says glaring at them. Feeling the gun hit his face he gets sent flying off the tower. "Ow what the hell." Landing on his feet he looks around. "Where the hell is Tyler when i need him."

Feeling an ass land on his back he falls to the ground unconscious. Waking up he looks around he was in some mansion with lots of pictures of death. "So I'm at Patty's house. This seems a bit over done. Kidnapping me just to get me to stop smoking."

POV Blackstar.

"My mission is kidnap Maka for Tsubaki, so she can set up a rocking party." Following Maka on the rooftops he stops as she turns a corner. "YAHOO IT'S ME BLACKSTAR AND I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU AWAY." He said jumping in front of her. Grabbing her he starts running to the mountains. Passing Maka's house he feels a needle in his neck. "What...the hell?"  
>Waking up he is tie up naked. "WHERE AM I, WHAT HAPPENED, WHY AM I NAKED?" Noticing Maka standing there with a whip and in a dominatrix outfit. "You've been a bad bad man Blackstar. Its time for your punishment." Feeling the whip hit his face blackstar cry's out in pain as another hits him. "Maka please stop it was all Tsubaki's idea. Not me quit hitting me." Hearing her laugh and the crack of the whip again. "It wasn't her's it was mine, who knows what she's doing with Corbin right now." She says hitting him again.<p>

Pov Corbin

Looking around he sighs and lays back down on the bed. "Can i have my clothes back anyone?"  
>Hearing a door open he looks over. "This was a bit excessive don't you think, even for smoking." Looking at her shadow its joined by another girl. "Patty is that you?" Watching the girls walk forward he see's them in the light. "Your, your naked." Falling back as they push him down he feels his face start burning up. "W-what are you doing?"<p>

Feeling Patty's lips press against his. "What do you think dumb-ass?" Feeling her kiss him again she keeps kissing him. "Its bigger than i thought." Feeling Tsubaki's lips wrap around it he moans. Grabbing Patty by the waist he keeps kissing her back. Pulling away he looks at Patty. "Do i wanna know?"

"Not really just go with it or I'll break your neck." Nodding he go's back to kissing her. Feeling her push him down he opens his yes wide as she pushes her crotch into his face. "Start licking you pervert." Grabbing her hips again he hesitantly licks her. "Tastes like Kan-deh." Starting to lick he entices moans from Patty.

"Your pretty good for a pervert." She says arching her back as she feels the pleasure shoot through her. "Patty switch me i wanna try his tongue." Switching spots Tsubaki starts kissing him. "Care to try this pair on for size." She says pushing her boobs in his face. Not really figuring he has a choice he gently takes one in his mouth and starts sucking on one while massaging the other. "You were right Patty, Uhhhh, He is good with his mouth."

Feeling Patty let him enter her he moans and keeps moaning as she moves her hips back and forth. "Damn your good." Hearing her laugh she makes the comment. "This is both our firsts."  
>"What!" He shouts. "This isn't good, what if." Feeling Tsubaki's lips meet his he hears Patty chime in. "We were prepared for it dumb-ass." She says as he notices the blood for the first time. "Well don't i feel special." Bringing Tsubaki closer he kisses her. "Guess i have to honor this situation you have forced on me. Just don't try and cheat or it will back fire on yeah."<br>"My turn Patty." Tsubaki says switching Patty she lowers her self on it, a streak of pain shoots across her face. "Sorry Tsubaki." Shaking her head she keeps moving up and down.  
>A few hours later.<p>

"Well that was fun girls, do i get to know why the impromptu kidnapping and well that experience was for?." Hearing them giggle they kiss him on the cheek and say in unison. "Nope."

POV Blackstar

"Maka what the hell do you think your doing." He screamed as another lash hit him. his body was covered in welts and he was in serous pain.  
>"I'm making you mine, outside and in Blackstar." Untying him she lets him fall to the ground.<br>"Now on that bed slave." She says whipping the ground.  
>Doing as he is told he gets on the bed. "I never knew you had such a dark side Maka. Much less a..." Feeling the whip hit his face he shuts up.<p>

"This isn't sex this is rape your not going to like it, your going to do as i say when i say it how i say it. Got me Blackstar." Nodding vigorously he sits there quietly.  
>"Now my slave Get down and please me." She commands him in a violent tone. Getting on his knee's he spreads her legs and starts licking her like he was told. "That a obedient slave." A few minutes later he feels the whip lightly across his back. "That...was...*pant pant* very good slave. Now you can enter me I'm on top though."<p>

Sitting on the bed he lets her get on top. Slowly she lets him enter her, it was tight. "Whoever said that a gator's jaws were the tightest things on earth must of been a virgin."  
>Letting her bounce up and down on him she wraps her arms around his neck. "It fits so well, I've never felt such a sensation before even with soul."<p>

"Wait you've slept with soul before?" Blackstar said with a questioning look.  
>"Did i tell you you could speak Blackstar?" Maka said lightly slapping him across the face. Feeling her lips touch his the both orgasm at the same time. "Blackstar that was amazing. I hope you don't take the whipping personally." She said kissing him. "Not in the slightest." He said secretly grabbing a whip. "None at all."<p>

A Few Days Later.

"Blackstar what the hell happened to you." Corbin asked looking at Blackstar bruised body.  
>"Just some studying with maka. What happened to your normal smoking?"<br>Patty and Tsubaki taught me the errors of smoking." Corbin said winking at him. "You too eh Corbin?" He said smiling at Corbin with a stupid grin.  
>"Just as planed Blackstar." Shaking Blackstars hand he walks off with Patty hugging one side Tsubaki the other. <p>


End file.
